The Day I First Met You
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: UA. Rachel, Quinn. L'histoire de deux jeunes filles qui étaient destinées à se rencontrer. POV Rachel.


_Juste parce que j'étais d'humeur à faire du Faberry ultra-guimauve. :3_

_Oui, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil … mais il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !_

_Donc, si Faberry est un couple que vous aimez, et que vous êtes amateurs/amatrices des histoires qui finissent bien, cet OS est pour vous !_

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Glee, ni les personnages !_

* * *

Je me rappellerai toute ma vie du jour où je t'ai rencontré.

À cette époque, j'avais à peine huit ans. J'étais une petite fille assez solitaire, qui ne souriait pas beaucoup. Les autres enfants se moquaient de moi parce que j'avais deux papas, et je n'avais pas un seul ami. Jusqu'au jour où tu es arrivée.

C'était un 24 Juillet. Il faisait très chaud, et papa m'avait dit que nous allions avoir de nouveaux voisins. J'étais à la fois impatiente et curieuse. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi ils devaient ressembler, ces nouveaux voisin. Finalement, toi et ta famille, vous êtes arrivés en fin de journée. Et je n'ai pas été déçue. Quand tu es sortie de la voiture, j'étais comme hypnotisée. Tu étais déjà tellement belle …

Mes papas on salués ta famille. Ton père leur a adressé un regard noir, ta mère s'est contentée de rester silencieuse. Toi, tu es immédiatement venue vers moi.

- _Bonjour_, tu m'as dit. _Moi, c'est Quinn et toi ?_

C'était la première fois qu'une autre petite fille m'adressait la parole. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai souris de toute mes dents, avant de te répondre :

- Moi, c'est Rachel.

À partir de ce jour, nous sommes devenues aussi proche que des sœurs. Jamais l'une sans l'autre. Unies comme les doigts d'une main. Tu me défendais quand les autres se moquaient de moi, et je t'encourageais dans tout ce que tu faisais. Pendant des années, les choses furent ainsi : tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux … il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que j'étais amoureuse de toi. J'ai gardé le silence, pourtant. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre ton amitié si précieuse à mes yeux. J'ai supporter sans broncher tes petits-amis, bien que la plupart ne soient que de vulgaires abruti sans cervelles. Tu me disais toujours qu'une fille comme moi ne devrait pas rester célibataire. La vérité, c'est que mon cœur t'appartenait déjà, et je n'avais envie de le céder à une autre personne. Pendant des années, j'ai donc garder mes sentiments pour moi.

Le jour où j'ai fêté mes 17 fut sans doute le plus beau de toute ma vie. Tu avais tout organisé, et tout était parfait. Nous n'étions pas nombreux : juste toi, moi et mes papas. Mais ça suffisait amplement. Tant que tu étais avec moi, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Nous avions veillée jusqu'à très tard. Quand mes papas sont finalement partis dormir, tu as pris la main et tu l'as serrée très fort, avant de me dire :

- Je t'aime plus que n'importe quel personne sur cette putain de planète, Rachel Berry.

Et tu m'as embrassée. Tendrement, sans me brusquer. Comme si tu avais peur que je sois de glace et que je risque de me briser. Si j'avais su que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, j'aurais tenté quelque chose plus tôt ! Mais peu m'importait. Tu m'aimais. Je t'aimais. Nous étions heureuse. Un bonheur qui fut malheureusement mit en péril quand tes parents furent au courant de notre relation. Ils t'ont envoyés dans un pensionnat sans la moindre hésitation.

Combien de larmes ais-je versé à ton départ ? Beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que mon corps était capable d'en produire autant pour être honnête. J'ai cessé de m'alimenter, et j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps. C'était tellement injuste ! Tu n'avais rien fais de mal, et ils n'avaient pas le droit t'éloigner de moi comme ça ! J'étais écœurée. J'étais en colère contre le monde entier, et surtout contre tes parents. Je leur ai mené la vie dure ! J'ai bousillé le pare-choc de la voiture de ton père, j'ai mis le feu à ta boite aux lettres … mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir. Malgré tout, je continuais. A défaut de te faire revenir, je voulais être expédiée dans le même pensionnant que toi pour te retrouver. J'ai lamentablement échouée, bien sûr. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne t'ai pas revue pendant des années.

Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai fini mes études, avant de m'installer à New-York. Je ne t'avais pas oubliée, bien sûr. Mais je voulais reconstruire ma vie. J'avais finie par me dire que si le destination le voulais, je finirai bien par te retrouver.

Et bon Dieu,j'avais raison !

Six mois plus tard, voilà que je te recroise dans la foule New-Yorkaise ! Tu avais changé, mais j'aurai été capable de te reconnaître entre milles !

J'ai hurlé ton prénom. Je devais avoir l'air complètement tarée, car tous les passants me regardaient bizarrement. Tu t'es retourné, et tu m'as regardé. Cinq secondes plus trad, tu te jetait dans mes bras. C'était comme si les conq années que j'avais passé sans toi venaient de s'évaporer d'un seul coup. J'étais enfin complète.

Et depuis ce jour-là, nous n'avons plus jamais été séparées.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mariées, et mamans de deux vrais petite terreurs que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Et je t'aime aussi, Quinn Fabray. Plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde.


End file.
